The present invention relates to an eddy current/hysteretic heater apparatus and its method of use. More specifically the eddy current/hysteretic heater apparatus is proposed for application in the field of automotive vehicle repair and the method of using the apparatus in the field relates to use in both mechanical and body repairs.
It has not heretofore been proposed to use eddy current/hysteretic heating in a variety of automotive repair applications, nor has applicability thereof to the field been recognized.
The apparatus and method of use to be described hereinbelow are thus believed to be novel.
According to the invention there is provided an eddy current/hysteretic heater apparatus for use in the automotive repair comprising at least an eddy current/hysteretic circuit having at least one applicator functionally engaged thereto for use in applying heat to a desired area of an automotive vehicle.
Further according to the invention there is provided a method for producing eddy current/hysteretic heating at an area of a body of an automotive vehicle using an eddy current/hysteretic heater having at least one heat applicator functionally engaged to an eddy current/hysteretic circuit of the heater to remove dents, flaws, adhesively bonded automotive parts such as side moldings and window glass, and any other structural defects affected by heat from the automotive vehicle body, the method comprising the steps of engaging the eddy current/hysteretic circuit to a suitable power source; engaging a suitable applicator to the circuit in a functional manner; powering the circuit on; and placing the applicator in contact with an area of the body of the automotive vehicle to which it is desired to apply heat; and if required, moving the applicator along the body until a desired result is achieved.
Still further a method for eddy current/hysteretic heating of a mechanical structure of an automotive vehicle using an eddy current/hysteretic heater having at least one heat applicator functionally engaged to an eddy current/hysteretic circuit of the heater for at least loosening the mechanical structure for removal thereof, the method comprising the steps of engaging the eddy current/hysteretic circuit to a suitable power source; engaging a suitable applicator to the circuit in a functional manner; powering the circuit on; and placing the applicator in contact with an area of the body of the automotive vehicle to which it is desired to apply heat; and if required, moving the applicator along the body until a desired result is achieved.